Un Regalo para Izaya
by Kururi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Izaya y él desea un regalo en especial. Normalmente siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer que celebrar, pero este año va a pasar una tranquila velada en casa… Tranquila. Sí, claro.


_**Disclaimer: **__Durarara! Es propiedad de Narita Ryohgo y Yasuda Suzuhito._

OneShot. Este es un regalo para Izaya en su cumpleaños(?) quizás más un regalo para mi xD es un Izaya x Namie… porque soy de esas pocas personas que gustan de esta pareja. Si a ti también te gusta este par, me alegro muchísimo, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer el fanfic (:

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Izaya! (L

* * *

><p><strong>Un regalo para Izaya <strong>— **Izaya x Namie**

_Es el cumpleaños de Izaya. Y él desea un regalo en especial. Normalmente siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer que celebrar, pero este año va a pasar una tranquila velada en casa… Tranquila. Sí claro._

* * *

><p>Había pasado parte de la madrugada horneando su pastel favorito. Más bien, dos pasteles. No porque se le hubiera ocurrido como detalle, sino más bien porque Izaya había hecho <em>berriche<em> durante la noche pasada, si Namie no le hacía dos de los pasteles que él quería, no iba a dejarla dormir en paz. No es que se hubiera puesto a llorar como un niño, pero si había una forma de describir tal actitud molesta, era la única palabra que ella encontraba.

Estaba colocando las fresas sobre la crema en uno de los pasteles cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Se dirigió a ella y observó a través de la mirilla, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. La abrió entonces, y un repartidor le hizo firmar varios papeles. Había muchas cajas de regalos dirigidas a Izaya.

No podía comprender qué significa todo esto, nunca había visto algo así. La cantidad era tal que alcanzaban casi el techo.

—¡Oh, ahí están! —Se escuchó la voz entusiasta de Izaya—. Muchas gracias por recibirlos, haces un buen trabajo Namie, como siempre.

Su secretaría rodeó los ojos.

Espera, ¿El sabía de todo esto?

—No me digas que tú… —una sonrisa empezó a apoderarse de ella, era evidente, Izaya no tenía amigos—, ¿Así que tú fuiste el que ordenó todo esto? —Preguntó finalmente, esta vez riéndose.

—No veo porque la risa, Namie. Pero sí, fui yo. ¡Son los regalos de mí para mí!

—No sabía que fueras tan materialista.

—No lo soy, pero este año decidí tener un cumpleaños normal, así que aquí está, lo más normal en un cumpleaños es recibir regalos.

Sí, era algo normal. Pero no regalos que tú mismo compraste.

La mañana se había pasado lenta. Mientras Izaya habría cada uno de sus regalos y fingía sorpresa o agradecimiento para consigo mismo, Namie se concentraba en preparar todos los ingredientes para la cena.

—¡Mira esto! Es la figura tamaño miniatura de Shizu-chan siendo partido en dos, qué maravilloso detalle. —Se regocijaba Izaya con un nuevo "regalo". —¡Y este es el nuevo Iphone! ¿Qué es esto? Figuras de colección, genial, me hacía falta Yin de Darken tan BLACK.

Namie rodeó los ojos, había regalos de todo tipo ahí. Volvió su atención a la alacena, faltaban algunos ingredientes para el Sukiyaki.

No le molestaba cocinar, se había acostumbrado ya que era parte de su trabajo, aunque al principio había sido obligada por Izaya a hacerlo y había considerado ponerle algún veneno a la comida… ahora simplemente lo hacía con gusto, de alguna forma había descubierto que le agradaba la cocina.

—Debo salir —dijo Namie a Izaya, éste estaba ordenando varios autos tamaño escala sobre una repisa— Faltan algunos ingredientes para la cena.

—¿No estás considerando escapar y dejarme durante el día de mi cumpleaños, verdad? —Cuestionó Izaya—. Debo recordarte que aún no me has dado mi regalo.

¿Regalo? ¿No era suficiente con el pastel y la cena? No pretendería que gastara dinero en él…

Namie frunció el seño, de pronto el veneno volvió a ser una buena idea. Después de todo ella solo estaba cocinando mientras él se divertía con sus juguetes.

—Claro… espera tu regalo con ansias —dijo, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Izaya sonrió.

—Es lo que más espero…

Y tomó otro par de cajas de regalos.

* * *

><p>Mientras Namie regresaba con varias bolsas del supermercado en sus manos, tropezó con una de las vecinas del edificio.<p>

Era una señora mayor y con sobrepeso, siempre estaba sonriendo, y solía obsequiarles postres los fines de semana.

—Oh, lo siento tanto Namie-san, no te había visto ¿fuiste te compras? —Preguntó mientras le ayudaba a recoger las cosas.

Como que las bolsas indicaban que si, pero se ahorró el comentario sarcástico. No era una mujer desagradable. Aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho hablar con las personas.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa—. Faltaban algunos ingredientes para la cena de hoy.

—¿Hay alguna ocasión especial? Veo muchos ingredientes aquí —la señora sonrió el doble—. ¿Harás algo especial para Izaya-san?

Namie consideró la sonrisa aterradora.

—Cena de cumpleaños —respondió rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es maravilloso! No hay nada como una linda mujer haciendo una cena especial para su esposo. Bueno, que tengan una linda velada. ¡Dile que le enviaré un postre especial de cumpleaños!

Namie casi se resbala de la impresión. ¿Había dicho _esposo_?

—Oh no, no, está equivo… —pero la puerta del ascensor se cerró antes de poder aclararle las cosas a su vecina.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Si una mujer como ella pensaba así de ellos, seguramente el resto de vecinos también lo hacía. Todo era culpa de Izaya, si no le hubiese obligado a hacerse cargo de las comidas no estaría compartiendo apartamento con él. Necesitaba mudarse pronto.

El que le relacionaran así le daba escalofrío.

Entró al apartamento y el sonido fuerte de la música le llenó los oídos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Izaya?

Habían globos de helio flotando y confeti en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó Namie cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¡Izaya!

—No tienes que gritar, Namie-chan —respondió Izaya, que seguía tirando confeti por donde quiera.

—No gritaría si no estuviera la música tan fuerte. ¿Y por qué el "chan"? —Namie seguía alzando la voz— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién crees que tendrá que limpiar todo esto? No lo limpiaré yo, claro que no.

—No sé por qué te quejas tanto, Namie-chan, es natural en un cumpleaños que haya decoración.

La venita en la sien de su secretaria comenzaba a hacerse notar.

—Honestamente Izaya, no te entiendo. Nunca habías mostrado interés en tu cumpleaños. Que yo recuerde son por siempre 21 ¿no es así? No es natural que intentes celebrar algo que no te gusta.

—Estás siendo muy desconsiderada Namie-chan —respondió Izaya—. El que no me guste envejecer no quiere decir que no tenga derecho a celebrar el día en que nací. Piénsalo bien Namie, este día merece una celebración.

Estaba segura que muchas personas consideraban que no había nada que celebrar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Trajiste mi regalo? —preguntó el informante, mientras se acercaba a Namie.

Nerviosa, esta dio pasos hacia atrás, pero se encontró con que la puerta no le dejaría retroceder más.

—Debes esperar hasta más tarde.

—¿No estarás pensando en hacer de la cena mi regalo, cierto?

—Estás siendo muy desagradecido.

—¡Namie! Te agradezco la cena enteramente, eres muy buena cocinando y lo sabes. Pero prometiste darme un regalo especial, ¿lo has olvidado?

—No prometí nada. —No recordaba tal cosa, aunque pudo haberlo olvidado. Izaya pedía muchas cosas que solía solo ignorar.

—Uhm, eso es muy cruel de tu parte. Recuerdas todo lo que Seiji-kun te pide, pero no puedes recordar una simple promesa a tu jefe.

Izaya estaba comenzando a armar un drama.

—Seiji es diferente. Y deja de actuar como niño. Madrugué para hacerte el pastel, los dos pasteles más bien, y me ocuparé de la cena. Más importante aún, tenemos un problema que atender.

—¿Problema? ¿A que te refieres?

Izaya se aparto de Namie y tomó asiento en un sofá.

El silencio rodeó la sala. Namie decidió decirlo de una vez o luego le sería dificil.

—Tus vecinos creen que estamos casados.

—¿Y? —fue su repuesta.

—¿Y? ¿¡Y!

No podía creerlo, como podía darle tan poca importancia. ¡Creían que ella era la mujer de Izaya! Eso no estaba bien, para nada bien, ¡definitivamente no estaba bien!

—No puedo creer que esa sea tu respuesta —se quejó Namie—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que está que piensen así? ¿No te molesta acaso? Es una equivocación, tenemos que aclararlo.

—Que piensen lo que quieran. —Izaya se recostó en el sofá.

Namie frunció el seño.

—Más importante aún, no vayas olvidarte de mi regalo.

Y seguía con eso.

—¡Tu regalo! —Namie se dirigió al equipo de sonido y le bajó todo el volumen—. Escúchame bien Orihara Izaya, no voy a darte nada, estoy preocupada, y tú no pareces entenderlo.

—Ya no tienes que alzar la voz Namie, la música ya no suena.

—¿Me estás ignorando?

—¿Cómo podría ignorarte? Estás quejándote sobre que piensan que estamos casados, pero yo lo encuentro muy natural, los seres humanos ser harían esa idea si ven a un hombre y a una mujer viviendo juntos durante más de dos años, digo, no hay de que sorprenderse.

Namie se calmó. Era verdad, resultaba natural la confusión, aunque no le gustase eso.

Suspiró, había tenido mucho estrés últimamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando siempre se había caracterizado por saber poner las cosas en orden con facilidad, incluyendo a Izaya.

—Namie, no es por nada pero… pronto se hará de noche, deberías empezar a preparar la cena.

Lo siguiente fue un rábano volando hacia la cabeza de Izaya.

* * *

><p>La cena estaba lista y servida sobre la mesa, había velas por todas partes decorando el habiente y globos multicolores flotando sobre la cabeza de Namie.<p>

Honestamente, Izaya necesitaba unas clases de decoración.

Se había pasado toda la cena hablando sobre lo divertido que eran los cumpleaños y los regalos que Namie aún no había visto, también hizo mención del regalo que Namie aún no le había dado.

Parecía contento mientras se llevaba algunos vegetales a la boca, estaba disfrutando de su cena.

Por un instante, Namie se sintió satisfecha. Izaya era un problema la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se había acostumbrado a él. Sabía como manejarse a su lado y aunque a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, también sabía como ponerle en su lugar.

Trabajar con él era cómodo, solía contarle gran mayoría de las cosas que hacía, al principio pensaba que era porque no tenía a nadie más que escuchase sus monólogos retorcidos, pero luego se dio cuenta que de hecho, tenía confianza en ella.

No era quisquilloso con la comida, a menos que fuera comida enlatada, y siempre traía pay de limón los viernes por la noche.

Le gustaba comer ese pay.

Cuando el decía "¡Mira lo que te traje Namie-chan!" y sonreía.

Pero Namie se sintió extraña ¿Por qué estaba pensando todas esas cosas?

De pronto se dio cuenta que Izaya estaba sentado a su lado, muy cerca.

—Y bien Namie-chan, ¿No vas a darme mi regalo?

—¿P-por qué el Namie-"chan"? —dijo molesta—. Soy mayor que tú por dos años.

—No creo que te guste que te recuerde que eres mayor.

Buen punto.

Namie bajó la mirada. No le gustaba que se acercara tanto, le hacía sentir nerviosa. Sí, nerviosa. Era estúpido pero, Izaya seguía siendo un hombre después de todo. Y aunque ella amaba a Seiji, no le agradaba la sensación que su jefe le hacia sentir.

—Ya te dije, no compré nada —respondió luego de unos minutos. Su voz sonaba como la de una adolescente nerviosa. Estúpido—. Confórmate con la cena —dijo firmemente, a la vez que levantaba la mirada hacia él.

Pero se encontró con su par de ojos marrones y su corazón latió a mil por hora.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

De pronto le pareció que podía distinguir bien el aroma de Izaya, ese aroma que había conocido cuando se ocupaba de ordenar su cama o su ropa.

—No me parece justo —replicó el informante, que continuaba acercándose a ella.

¿Qué intentaba hacer? Por más que trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón no podía hacerlo, y solo quería arrojar a Izaya lejos y que dejara de intentar ponerle nerviosa.

Pero se vio encerrada entre parte del sofá y el cuerpo de Izaya.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Alzó la voz nerviosa.

—Busco mi regalo —sonrió Izaya— ¿Dónde lo escondes? No es justo, Namie, yo te he dado regalos en tu cumpleaños.

—Esos han sido bonos extras, pero es cuestión tuya. Ahora, apártate.

Namie intentó empujarle con sus manos, pero se encontró a si misma tocando los brazos de Izaya. No había notado lo bien formados que estaban, quizás por que era muy delgado y no se notaba a simple vista.

—No quiero —dijo Izaya, tomando las manos de Namie. El contacto le había hecho sentir una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.

Izaya continuó acercándose hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. Namie podía percibir su aroma era cada vez más fuerte.

No tenía sentido, no estaba bien. Había pasado todo el día haciéndose el inocente con sus juegos y ocurrencias ¿y al final del día actuaba de esta manera? ¿Quería hacerla sentir avergonzada por no haberle comprado ningún regalo?

Quien no estaba siendo justo era él.

Había dicho que no importaba que pensaran que estaban casados, dándole la menor importancia a la preocupación de Namie, ¿y justo ahora hacia esto?

El corazón de Namie bombeó con fuerza y sintió que explotaría por la mezcla de confusión y adrenalina que estaba sintiendo. Pero entonces, se olvidó que su propio corazón existía y solo pudo notar los labios de Izaya sobre los suyos.

Y se olvidó incluso que estaba mal y que ella amaba a Seiji.

Y que Izaya estaba jugando y solo quería hacerla sentir mal como venganza.

Se abrazó a él y le siguió el beso.

Y no pensó en nada más que en el dulce sabor a pastel que tenían sus labios y en lo cálido que eran sus abrazos, hasta que el aire se acabó y fue necesario volver a respirar.

Izaya sonrió mientras se alejaba de ella, tomó asiento a su lado y estiró sus brazos con una sonrisa.

—Ves, Namie, no había razón para seguir escondiendo mi regalo.

El rostro de Namie se enrojeció por la vergüenza.

Quizás no era tan mala idea que sus vecinos pensaran lo que quisieran.


End file.
